


MIA

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missed connections and missed chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIA

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ Jun. 7th, 2011. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 158. 
> 
> No prompt. No request. Just me needing an answer. Thanks to [michelleann68](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) for speedy beta services. Comments and concrit welcome.

There was one more name on the list and the Doctor had been saving it for last, or as the TARDIS might say, “dithering.”

He could just imagine Rory’s reaction to Jack giving a typical “hello” to Amy, or to Rory himself. 

_Stop projecting. You need him._

Interstellar gossip said that Jack was back with Torchwood, so the TARDIS materialised at the underground coordinates, where the Doctor found a scene of utter destruction. Clearly, something had gone very wrong, but right now his priority was saving Amelia Pond and Melody.

“Sorry, Jack,” he sighed, re-entering the TARDIS. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
